


Безвременник

by Rustor, wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, UST, hanahaki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Никакая не психосоматика не давала ему дышать, а вполне конкретная болезнь, неизлечимая ничем, кроме волшебства любви.





	Безвременник

Тони упал на колени, судорожно царапая себе грудь ногтями в бесплодной попытке если не разодрать её, то хотя бы разорвать рубашку. Гортань снова сводило спазмом, пока тело пыталось исторгнуть из себя эти грёбанные лепестки, а те, мягкие и нежные на ощупь, внутри ощущались горстью иголок. Мозг же, предвосхищая гипоксию, работал на полных оборотах, даже сейчас не переставая анализировать ситуацию. Тони успел выйти из комнаты, за ним не последовали, и даже если кто и зашёл, то стол прикрыл бы его от нежелательных взглядов.

Ещё бы не эти мерзкие хрипящие звуки.

Лепестки, наконец-то, протолкнулись через горло, мягко спланировав на пол. Последний Тони сплюнул сам, ощущая на языке уже ставший привычным горький привкус. Он дышал и никак не мог надышаться, наслаждаясь каждым глотком воздуха. Сегодняшний приступ, накативший быстро и неотвратимо, продолжался слишком долго, и тело начало слабеть от яда. 

Грёбанные лютики-васильки.

— Старк, какого чёрта? — раздался растерянный голос над головой, и Тони на мгновение буквально вморозило в пол, от которого он так и не успел оторваться. 

Из всех людей на земле, кто мог бы, даже теоретически, войти в эту комнату, это просто не должен был быть он. 

— Старк! — Барнс появился в поле зрения, опустился на колено, чтобы взглянуть в лицо, но хвала всем богам, святым и демонам, не стал его касаться. 

— Что, впервые видишь эту дрянь? — прохрипел Тони и снова откашлялся, на этот раз просто пытаясь вернуть эластичность связкам, почти что сорванным предыдущим приступом. 

— Не впервые, — уже спокойным тоном ответил Барнс, словно убедившись, что вот прямо сейчас Тони не собирается подыхать, и встал на ноги.

— Серьёзно? — искренне удивился Тони, падая на задницу и прислоняясь к стене. Голова кружилась, ужасно хотелось пить, а противоядие было в соседней комнате, в пиджаке, который Тони оставил, пока пытался уйти подальше, прежде чем его окончательно свалило с ног. — В ваших сороковых тоже страдали от этой слащавой дряни?

— У нас это называли более возвышено, но ты прав. — Губы Барнса дрогнули, почти складываясь в улыбку, но он всё же остался серьёзным. — Умирали от неё многие. 

— Значит, тебе не надо объяснять, какого чёрта со мной происходит, — заключил Тони и закрыл глаза. Проклятье, Барнс стоял как столб и явно не собирался уходить, а сил на то, чтобы встать и дойти до пиджака, у Тони не было. Когда он уже научится носить противоядие во всех карманах, а не в одном?

Впрочем, ещё минута, и ему придётся ползти, иначе Пеппер его убьёт. Найдёт некроманта, воскресит и точно убьёт.

Благо в Ваканде вроде практиковали шаманизм и прочие вуду-пляски. Хоть идти недалеко.

— Меня скорее интересует, какого чёрта это происходит с тобой. Неужели нашёлся кто-то, кто тебе отказал?

— Барнс. Сходи-ка ты нахуй? — процедил Тони, испытывая дикое желание превратить это спокойное серьёзное лицо в кровавое месиво. Впрочем, даже если тот не будет сопротивляться, а у Тони хватит сил, то приступ просто не даст ему это сделать.

И вот это дерьмо — его жизнь.

На его удивление Барнс и правда развернулся к двери и вышел, не сказав ни слова. Несколько секунд Тони просто тупо смотрел в ту сторону, не веря своим глазам, а затем опомнился. Надо было встать и дойти до пиджака, но при первой же попытке ноги сразу же подкосились, и он с проклятиями шлёпнулся обратно. Стало смешно, насколько беспомощным он сейчас был, и как будет выглядеть, пока ползком станет пробираться под столом, чтобы точно не сдохнуть.

Но не успел он собраться с силами для этого позорного действа, как вернулся Барнс, неся в одной руке стакан воды, а в другой невесть откуда взятый пакет. И со всем этим богатством он подошёл прямо к Тони.

— Не бойся, не отравлена.

И тут Тони просто захлебнулся от хохота, сползая на пол и задыхаясь. Из всех слов, что мог сказать ему Барнс, он выбрал то единственное, что не имело никакого значения. Хотя бы потому, что он и так отравлял его жизнь настолько, что это всё больше начинало напоминать мыльную оперу.

— Думаю, твой яд мне будет, что слону дробина. За тебя всё прекрасно сделают они.

Тони кивком указал на лежавшие лепестки безвременника и ухмыльнулся. На лице Барнса было отчётливо написано недоумение, а затем — на мгновение проступивший ужас. 

— Умный мальчик, — прокомментировал Тони свои наблюдения. — И раз уж ты так любезен, что притащил мне стакан воды, то подай заодно и пиджак. Там противоядие, без которого я точно отправлюсь на тот свет минут через пятнадцать. 

Получив необходимое, Тони жадно начал хлебать воду, стремясь запить и мерзкий приторный вкус противоядия, и горечь лепестков. Барнс смотрел на него странным взглядом, словно бы не веря тому, что видит, и Тони дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, что сейчас творилось в его голове.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что умудрился подхватить невероятно редкую и смертельно опасную болезнь, а до кучи ещё и отравляешься ядом… этого? — уточнил Барнс.

Тони фыркнул в стакан и допил последний глоток, наслаждаясь его вкусом. Всё-таки вода в Ваканде совершенно особенная, не чета той, что у него дома. 

— Безвременник осенний, чрезвычайно ядовит, противоядия не существует. То есть, не существовало. За то время, что в моём теле скопились токсины в количестве, чтобы убить, я смог придумать, как их нейтрализовать. 

— То есть, даже если ты прекратишь умирать от ханахаки, — медленно произнёс Барнс, сверля его тяжёлым взглядом, — тебя будет травить яд?

— Если верить врачам, то — нет, — криво усмехнулся Старк и встал. — Но довольно иронично, не находишь? Человек, который нужен мне как воздух, отравляет мне жизнь. Просто иллюстрация этого дерьма.

Он видел, как Барнс сцепил зубы, но промолчал и отвёл взгляд. Тони был даже благодарен ему за это - за отсутствие жалости и уговоров. Он взрослый мужчина, чёрт возьми, и сам мог справиться со своими проблемами.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Тони, отряхнул пиджак и натянул его на себя. Голова всё ещё немного кружилась, но он уже мог идти, не держась за стенки. — Но только посмей кому-нибудь сказать, и я оторву тебе и эту руку.

— О боже, что за страшная угроза, — сухо произнёс Барнс, но его тело совсем немного расслабилось. — Я буду молчать, Старк. И возьми пакет, а то могут возникнуть вопросы.

Тони вырвал из рук протянутый пакет, стараясь не касаться Барнса, и склонился над лепестками. Осталось только собрать их и найти место, где никого не смутит тот чудный маленький костерок, что он собирался устроить.

Смотреть на то, как пламя пожирает цветы, ему всё ещё не успело надоесть. 

 

В квинджете, который им выделил Т’Чалла, кроме него самого и Барнса находился только Стив. Впрочем, Тони это устраивало, его не раздражал даже обеспокоенный взгляд Стива, который то и дело метался между ними. Сам Барнс спокойно сидел напротив, скрестив руки на груди, и, казалось, дремал. Но его внимание Тони ощущал с того самого момента, когда они вышли на вертолётную площадку.

Приступов с тех пор не было, что не могло не радовать. Что было тому виной Тони не знал - возможно то, что объект воздыханий находился так близко, лишь руку протяни, или же подобные волны-спады просто характерны для его случая. Да и всё ещё не был уверен, что хочет знать.

— Я рад, что ты согласился прилететь, — нарушил затянувшееся молчание Стив. Тони посмотрел на него, смущённого, неуверенного, что стоило вообще раскрывать рот, и почувствовал короткую вспышку благодарности. Разговор, даже с ним, был всяко лучше надоевших мыслей, грозивших выйти на очередной круг.

— Ну, ты сделал предложение, от которого сложно отказаться. Как я мог остаться в стороне.

— Понимаю, — с явным облегчением кивнул Стив и кивком указал на грудь Тони. — Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось.

— Да брось, Кэп, — поморщился Тони, невольно потирая грудь, где раньше был реактор. — «Десять Колец» задолжали мне не только за похищение, тоже мне, удивили. Они, конечно, были самыми успешными, но у меня довольно богатая практика общения с разного рода преступниками. 

— Считаешь себя неважным? — вдруг подал голос Барнс, от чего Тони едва не вздрогнул. 

— Ну что ты. Не с моим нарциссизмом.

— Ты совершил много открытий, благодаря которым наука шагнула вперёд.

— Не я, так кто-нибудь другой, — пожал плечами Тони. Он мог бы многое сказать о том, что создавал оружие, которое убило многих, но было бы странно говорить об этом с человеком, который сам являлся куда более совершенным оружием.

Уж не за это ли его извращённое сердце посчитало Барнса достойным вечной любви? Права была Пеппер, когда говорила, что у него отвратительный вкус. 

— Например? — хмуро глянул на него Барнс, и в горле запершило. 

— Хочешь конкретики? Да без проблем. Возьми паучка, довольно сообразительный малый, а если не будет забивать на образование, гоняясь за преступниками и спасая мир, то уже лет через десять сможет создать что-нибудь действительно стоящее. Или вон пацан, Харли, познакомился с ним, пока разбирался с другим террористом, тоже ничего. Если не подорвётся на самопальной бомбе, то обязательно сделает мир лучше. Интереснее, так точно. Так что, как видишь, только я знаю двоих из подрастающего поколения, кто сможет сделать то, что делаю я. 

— Ну, если тебе наплевать на свои изобретения…

— Я сказал не это, Барнс.

— Не перебивай меня, Старк, — спокойно попросил Барнс и продолжил: — то подумай хотя бы о тех людях, которым ты дорог. Не принижай их чувства.

Тони скривил губы и качнул головой, понимая, что ответных аргументов у него нет. Притихший Стив не проронил ни слова, выглядел он напряжённо, будто в любой момент был готов вскочить между ними, чтобы развести по углам.

— Уел. Один-ноль в твою пользу, Барнс, — честно признал Тони и откинулся назад, копируя позу. Даже ноги скрестил так же, хоть зеркало ставь. — И всё же, какие бы мотивы мною не двигали, я задолжал одному человеку. И «Десять Колец» тоже задолжали. И если уж свой долг выплатить мне будет непросто, то я постараюсь заставить хотя бы их закрыть свой. Считаешь это плохо?

— Считаю, что всё то же самое можно было сказать короче. Но тогда ты бы не был собой, Старк, — усмехнулся Барнс и ощутимо расслабился. — Только будь добр, не увлекайся. 

— Не волнуйся, этих террористов я надеюсь пережить целым и в добром здравии, — буркнул Тони и закрыл глаза. 

Смотреть на Барнса не хотелось. Слышать и чувствовать его запах, впрочем, тоже. Хотя часть его, та самая, что отвечала за эти идиотские чувства, и радовалась тому, что они сейчас находились так близко в замкнутом пространстве. Это было странно, почему именно Барнс? В конце концов, он всегда предпочитал блондинок, ну или хотя бы рыжих. А никак не двухметровых брюнетов, с тяжёлым прошлым и огромным счётом перед ним и всем миром.

Впрочем, вся эта болезненная хрень, отравляющая жизнь и свернувшаяся вокруг его сердца, наиболее точно отражала всё то, что творилось в голове.

Тони не хотел всего этого. Первые недели о Барнсе больно было даже думать, и лишь потом, когда случился первый приступ, он понял, что всё это не просто так. Никакая не психосоматика не давала ему дышать, а вполне конкретная болезнь, неизлечимая ничем, кроме волшебства любви. Впрочем, чего ещё хотеть от мира, где существуют феи и волшебные плащи. Первых он, конечно, не видел, но после Стренджа с его порталами практически не сомневался и в существовании фей. 

— Мы почти прилетели, — сказал Стив, снова вырывая из раздумий. — Тони…

— Да-да-да, я буду осторожен и не стану лезть на рожон, — Тони фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Поверь, Барнс был достаточно убедителен.

— Не угадал, — вдруг улыбнулся Стив. — Я хотел сказать, что скучал по совместным миссиям. Рад снова поработать в команде.

— Ещё слово, и я расплачусь от умиления, — язвительно ответил Тони и отвернулся.

Впрочем, Стив был прав. Он тоже по этому скучал, и даже Барнс не делал своим присутствием хуже. Скорее доказывал, что всё, даже боль, можно преодолеть.

Было бы желание.

 

Это было… Просто. Совершенно. Невыносимо.

— Я всегда считал Кэпа чёртовым параноиком. Знаешь? Я ошибался! — шипел Тони в трубку спустя неделю после разговора в квинджете. За это время он успел не по одному разу пересмотреть все собранные данные на группу «Колец», заставить собрать новые, перебрать имевшееся в их распоряжении оружие и отложить половину. С оставшейся половиной он работал всё то время, пока не ругался со Стивом, когда тот лез под руку с глупостями вроде сна или еды.

Впрочем, всё было бы привычно, если бы не одно но.

— Кто-то оказался хуже, чем Стив? — понимающе сказала Пеппер, всё ещё остающаяся самым близким ему человеком, будь она даже за десять тысяч миль. Был ещё Роуди, но тот просто оторвёт ему голову, если узнает о болезни.

— Барнс, — выплюнул Тони и услышал фырканье Пеппер. — Серьёзно, один раз он чуть не вырубил меня, когда я засиделся за расчётами над новым пректом. Для его дружка, между прочим! Никакой благодарности. Да и страха, впрочем, тоже. А где деликатность, где, я не знаю, нежелание со мной пересекаться? Кэп и тот больше трясётся над тем, что говорит. А этот!..

— Ну что ты хочешь от человека, который шестьдесят лет был оторван от социальных норм. Да и потом, как показывает мой опыт и знание тебя, существует не так много вариантов оттащить тебя от работы, — Тони вслушивался в её мягкий голос и буквально видел её улыбку. Пеппер всё ещё, несмотря на все те глупости, что он творил, несмотря на расставание, оставалась на его стороне. — Так что, скорее всего, он просто выбрал наиболее эффективный способ с его точки зрения.

— Всё это закончится тем, что я точно оторву ему руку, — проворчал Тони. — И ещё вопрос, какую именно!

— Да-да-да, — сказала Пеппер и ничуть не поверила ему. — Тони, пожалуйста. Береги себя. Не заставляй меня волноваться больше, чем обычно.

— Я постараюсь, дорогая, — мягко сказал Тони и положил трубку. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что это будет чертовски сложно сделать, особенно в его ситуации. И не потому что террористы, он всё-таки в костюме и не собирался с ним расставаться.

Потому что Барнс. И Пеппер знала, застукала его за приступом, заставила рассказать ей всё. Даже попыталась уговорить признаться, но ровно до того момента, как Тони не назвал ей имя.

Его прекрасная умная Пеппер понимала всё едва ли не лучше, чем он. 

За эту неделю приступ случился лишь один раз, почти сразу после ссоры с Барнсом, которую спровоцировал сам Тони. К счастью, он успел остаться один, и никто его не застукал за тем, как он пытался не выплюнуть лепестки вместе с лёгкими и как лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя и формулируя новый закон, который ему было жизненно необходимо соблюдать. 

Никогда не ссориться с Барнсом. А то неловко выйдет, если Тони не успеет свалить прежде, чем его настигнет приступ, и тогда Барнс сможет сделать правильные выводы.

Тони ещё с минуту крутил телефон в руках, а потом отложил его и подтянул к себе чертежи, над которыми работал. Он редко имел дело с тропическими лесами, в которых они сейчас очутились, и потому многое следовало доработать, в том числе и в его костюме. Заметки инженеров Ваканды, невесть как добытые Стивом, помогали, хотя Тони и не отказался бы от личного разговора с тем, кто создавал Барнсу руку.

Это был бы интересный разговор. Хотя, у Тони всё равно осталась парочка идей, как её можно доработать.

В любом случае, время поджимало. Чем скорее они перейдут от разведки к действиям, тем раньше он вернётся домой и перестанет находиться с Барнсом на одной территории. От этого всем им будет только лучше.

Даже если у этой дряни в его груди другое мнение. 

 

Первые полчаса Тони был уверен, что сбежал незамеченным. И обвёл вокруг пальца и Стива, и Барнса, и ещё с десяток людей, обеспечивавших их разведданными, едой и прочими необходимыми для жизни вещами. В тропическом лесу с его лианами так просто не полетаешь, к тому же если подняться над деревьями, то от высокой влажности приборы начинали фонить, и погрешность в координатах возрастала. А у Тони было слишком мало времени и ресурсов, чтобы переработать костюм под местные условия.

Медленно лавируя между деревьями, Тони в последний раз перечитывал данные, структурированные безотказной П.Я.Т.Н.И.Цей, когда почувствовал, что за ним следят. И, что характерно, ни один из датчиков в его костюме не среагировал.

— Какого чёрта, Барнс? — любезно поинтересовался Тони, зависая прямо перед Барнсом. Тот окинул его внимательным, ничуть не удивлённым взглядом и высказался тоном, отметавшим все споры:

— Гуляю.

Тони подавил желание послать его куда подальше, но подозревал, что Барнс знал координаты куда лучше, чем он сам. И ему не нужно было идти по приборам, чтобы выйти точно к базе «Колец». И что, если Тони попытается оторваться, не постесняется догнать и повиснуть у него на ноге, чтобы прокатиться с ветерком.

До первого дерева, в которое они точно врежутся.

— Хорошая нынче погода, не правда ли? — саркастически поинтересовался Тони и отвернулся, рванув с места на предельно возможной скорости. Барнс догнал его в считанные секунды, и двигался он при этом даже более эффективно, используя лианы так, что любая из мартышек умерла бы на месте от зависти. 

— Солнце. Птички, — согласился Барнс, и Тони закатил глаза. В груди ныло и дрожало, но не приступ, а что-то более тёплое, если не сказать приятное. 

База находилась в шести милях, которые они легко преодолели за полчаса. Последние триста ярдов Тони прошёл пешком, не уверенный, что сможет бесшумно подобраться к часовому. «Кольца» всё ещё предпочитали живой труд электронике, но прежде чем Тони успел придумать, как избавиться от проблемы, Барнс уже всё решил.

— Эффективно, — признал Тони, переходя на внутреннюю линию связи. 

— Рад, что ты оценил, — сухо сказал Барнс, оттаскивая тело под куст. — Дамы вперёд?

— Тебе не дорога твоя рука и ты таким образом намекаешь, что мне пора вас разлучить?

Барнс пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что его дело предложить, и просто-напросто отодрал крышку люка, закрывавшую вход на базу. Тони только успел проводить его взглядом и со вздохом занырнул следом, готовый переключиться на инфракрасный спектр. Но это не понадобилось, спуск почти сразу привёл в небольшую, хорошо освещённую комнату, где Барнс снова укладывал на пол ещё одного террориста.

Вот поэтому Тони и хотел идти один.

— Знал бы, что ты лишишь меня сладкого, выбрал бы позицию дамы.

Здесь замок был электронным, но на то, чтобы взломать его, ушло жалких десять секунд. Барнс тенью встал за плечом и ухмыльнулся, зная, что Тони увидит его в отражении:

— Заметь, я предлагал.

— Никакого обаяния, — прокомментировал Тони и первым влетел в открывшуюся дверь.

Их никто не ждал. Тони и Барнс прошлись по базе, словно карающая длань, оставляя после себя разрушения и трупы. Тони с огромным удовольствием расстреливал каждый увиденный ящик, не заботясь, что там могла бы оказаться взрывчатка. Он лишь наделся, что этим идиотам не пришло в голову притащить сюда нитроглицерин, иначе их воскрешением будут заниматься не только Пеппер, но и Стив.

Воистину страшное возмездие.

Работать с Барнсом оказалось на удивление комфортно. Он не лез под репульсоры, прикрывал с боков и, что самое главное, почти всегда молчал. От его точных, скупых движений волосы на загривке вставали дыбом, но Тони просто не мог в то же время не восхищаться им. Он любил красоту в каждом её проявлении, даже если она была с душком.

Именно Барнс нашёл то, что Тони было нужно больше, чем уничтожение этой ячейки террористов. В комнату, переполненную компьютерами, Тони вошёл без костюма, уверенный, что его подстрахуют. Будь здесь Стив, тот бы уже попытался запихнуть его обратно, но Барнс лишь поджал губы и подобрался, превратившись буквально в его тень.

Защита данных ломалась, как сухая печенька, под пальцами порхавшими по клавиатуре. Терабайты данных послушно перекачивались на диск, а сам Тони по диагонали просматривал первые попавшиеся, пытаясь понять логику их расположения. Его интересовало, где могли быть поблизости ещё базы «Колец», потому что эта была слишком мелкой и незначительной, чтобы привлечь внимание Стива.

— Заканчивай грабить караваны, Старк. Время.

— Ну ещё минуточку, — буркнул Тони, вглядываясь в зашифрованный документ. Барнс был прав, следовало уходить, ведь наверняка у базы был защитный протокол, взрывавший всё к чертям при попытке проникновения. Конечно, если захотеть, Тони мог бы его найти и обезвредить. Но в его планы входило сравнять это место с землёй, так почему бы не воспользоваться чужими примочками?

Оставалось надеяться, что шифр к документам находился в скачанных данных.

— Тридцать секунд, Старк.

— Тут где-то висит объявление, которое я пропустил, или в тебе говорит опыт? — поинтересовался Тони, впрыгивая в гостеприимно распахнутый костюм.

— Интуиция. Так что пошевеливайся, если не хочешь полетать верхом на взрывной волне.

— Верхом здесь будешь только ты, — оскалился Тони и дёрнул Барнса на себя, наслаждаясь его широко распахнутыми в удивлении глазами. Пробив одним выстрелом репульсора сразу несколько стен, Тони рванул в образовавшийся коридор, без труда утаскивая на себе ничерта не лёгкого Барнса. 

Взрыв догнал их почти на выходе, едва не поджарив пятки. Датчики на несколько мгновений замигали от перегрузки температур, а Барнс в руках сдавленно зашипел, но этим всё и ограничилось. Они успели вылететь из-под земли, чтобы понаблюдать с отличного ракурса, как проседает целый пласт грунта, когда все перекрытия разрушились. Воронка вышла приличной, и Тони отстранённо отметил, что там, внизу, база казалась ему куда компактнее. Интересно, сколько прошло времени?

Барнс висел на нём с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом, словно в этом не было ничего удивительного. Тони на секунду подумал, что бы было, разожми он сейчас руки, но отказался от этой идеи. Наверняка Барнс приземлился бы на землю как кошка, невзирая на всю высоту, а сложиться сейчас от приступа было бы полным идиотизмом. Так что он просто ограничился тем, что открыл щиток и посмотрел Барнсу прямо в лицо:

— Пешком или верхом?

Барнс приподнял брови и, помедлив, ответил:

— Верхом. Так Стив точно охренеет и не сразу начнёт орать.

В эту секунду Тони точно любил Барнса безо всяких «но» и «если». Потому что, чёрт побери, это была просто отличная идея.

 

— Вы идиоты, — устало выговорил Стив, и на его лице было столько обречённого смирения, что Тони на мгновение даже стало стыдно.

— Прости, Стиви, Старк бегает как заяц, у меня не было времени, чтобы тебя позвать, — невозмутимость Барнса не дрогнула даже под ставшим укоризненным взглядом. Тони стало интересно, всегда ли он был таким, или это личность Зимнего Солдата давала ему такую фору?

— А коммуникаторы существуют в другой реальности?

— Они существуют в Стар Треке, Кэп, а так как мы без звездолёта, пришлось обойтись тем, что есть, — сказал Тони, вышагивая из брони и отдавая ей команду отправляться в мастерскую. Вернее в то место, что её изображало. Несколько пуль оставили на ней царапины, а одна умудрилась выбить датчик. Мелочь, но неприятно. 

Да и стоять с Барнсом плечом к плечу было всё ещё дико. Даже если они отделены плотным слоем металла.

— Я даже могу понять твою отсылку, — вздохнул Стив, отступая на пару шагов, чтобы впустить их в хижину, заменявшую им штаб.

— Ты наконец-то добрался до классики? — приятно удивился Тони. — Когда только успел.

Барнс следовал за ним, словно тень, приклеившись намертво, и от этого в груди вспухало тепло пополам с раздражением. Тони не хотел, чтобы это входило в привычку, но знал за собой, что он слишком быстро привыкал к хорошему, особенно когда оно сваливалось на него неожиданно. Он не успевал поднимать щиты, и хорошее пробиралась под кожу, не собираясь оттуда уходить. 

Так было с Роуди, так было с Пеппер. А теперь вот Барнс. Интересно, если бы не хренова болезнь, испытывал бы Тони хоть половину того, что в нём варилось? Впрочем, если быть честным хотя бы перед собой...

Ничего бы не изменилось.

— Его я посмотрел ещё в Нью-Йорке.

— И не сказал, — с досадой вздохнул Тони и выудил из кармана диск. — Держи, здесь все данные, что мы скачали. Копии у меня есть, так что этот можешь оставить себе.

— Хорошо, я передам его, кому надо, — Стив бережно взял диск и замер, явно чувствуя себя неуютно. Он мялся, словно хотел что-то сказать, но, видимо, слова всё не шли. Тони же хотел сбежать, спрятаться за пологом своей хижины и окунуться в привычное ковыряние с железками, которое так качественно отключало его мозг раз за разом. Единственным, кто здесь себя чувствовал совершенно естественно, был Барнс.

Он стоял чуть в стороне, прислонившись бедром к столу, и рассматривал карту местности. В руках он крутил маркер, и несколько свежих пометок притянули взгляд Тони.

— Где подсмотрел столь ценную информацию?

— На базе, — Барнс привычно отреагировал на то, что Тони встал рядом, то есть никак, даже взгляда не скосил. 

— А где в это время был я?

— А ты в это время с упоением жёг письменный стол местного начальства. Я не стал тебя отвлекать.

— Уютный вышел костерок, — согласился Тони и, выдернув маркер из рук Барнса, нарисовал жирную, хоть и несколько кривую восьмёрку. — Романтики. Всё-то их в бесконечность тянет.

Барнс довольно хмыкнул и ткнул пальцем в пересечение линий:

— Как думаешь, мы найдём что-то стоящее вот здесь? 

— Я на это очень надеюсь. Иначе расстроюсь и буду нервным и злым.

— А сейчас ты очень добрый.

— Сейчас я иду чинить костюм и заниматься расшифровкой файлов, — отрезал Тони и, развернувшись, столкнулся с хмурым Стивом. Судя по тому, как тот скрестил руки на груди, спорить с ним в этот момент было бы не самой лучшей идеей.

— Сейчас, — голосом Стив выделил это слово, — ты идёшь спать, потому что пошли уже вторые сутки как ты на ногах. И Бога ради, Тони, если ты этого не сделаешь, то тебя вырублю я!

Тони посмотрел на насупленного Стива, на Барнса, стоявшего с явной готовностью принять участие в его укладывании, дай только шанс, и сбежал к чёртовой матери.

Разносить эту базу у него не было никакого желания.

 

На том самом пересечении линий оказалось не что иное, как исследовательская база. Тони, правда, гадал, какому умнику пришло в голову размещать её в столь неудобном месте, но с другой стороны у террористов были ограничения в свободе выбора. Ну, им же легче, можно не беспокоиться, что при атаке пострадает что-нибудь, кроме деревьев, которые уже сидели у Тони в печёнке.

Он никогда не любил долгие пикники.

На этот раз сбежать не получилось, Кэп и Барнс были начеку. За те три дня, что Тони ковырялся с данными, они вдвоём умудрились зачистить оставшиеся мелкие базы, и именно Барнс в итоге принёс ключ от шифра, которого ему не хватало. На сладкое же они отправились все вместе, решив, что десантироваться с квинджета будет проще всего. Всё равно их наверняка уже ждали, хотя система сообщения у «Колец» оказалась так себе. Даже удивительно, насколько несобранной оказалась организация, отравляющая миру жизнь вот уже который год.

Барнс на этот раз с удобством устроился на полу у единственного выхода из квинджета, перекрыв его своими ногами. Лицо было привычно бесстрастно, но Тони за эти дни уже наловчился отмечать едва заметные морщинки вокруг глаз, словно он давил в себе улыбку. И на это даже не получалось злиться, только игнорировать или цепляться словами в ответ.

Чем дальше, тем всё менее беззлобно. 

Хотя он помнил тот единственный приступ, что случился с ним за эти три дня, короткий, но безжалостно острый. Казалось, цветы драли горло в кровь, но единственное, что он смог выхаркать, были всё те же лепестки. В голове стояла чернота от недостатка воздуха, и когда Тони пришёл в себя, Барнс уже был в комнате, стоял, прислонившись к косяку, с интересом исследователя разглядывая его.

Тони тогда почти спросил, что он думает обо всём этом, но таки удержал свой язык на привязи. Он, правда, не хотел знать. В тот момент боли было достаточно.

— Противоядие под рукой?

— В трёх экземплярах, — просипел Тони сквозь разодранное кашлем горло. Он и правда учёл предыдущие ошибки и рассовал флаконы с противоядием во все карманы, про которые вспомнил.

— Что ты натворил на этот раз, Старк? — Барнс явно не заморочился вопросами этики и предпочёл спросить в лоб. Почему-то Тони казалось, что тому и правда интересно.

— Не поверишь, Барнс, — сказал Тони, ловя мельчайшие оттенки эмоций на ненавистном и красивом до боли лице. — Как раз таки ни-че-го.

Сейчас Тони тоже искал хоть что-то, но Барнс был абсолютно спокоен. Как бодхисатва, дошедший до шестой парамиты и достигший просветления. Он преграждал путь им обоим, как бы показывая, что первым атаковать базу будет именно он, а не Стив или Тони.

Стив, на удивление, молчал и не пытался командовать предстоящей операцией. И судя по его расслабленным рукам и уверенному взгляду — и не собирался. Тони даже на миг подумалось, найдись Барнс пораньше, не случилось бы так, что их разлада просто не было бы?

Потому что иной причины, что так хорошо повлияла на Стива, Тони просто не мог придумать. 

Операция началась до отвращения буднично. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А в роли автопилота послушно довела квинджет до нужной точки, и Барнс, окинув их взглядом, без слов спрыгнул вниз. Даже не озаботившись парашютом. Тони с проклятиями сиганул следом, опередив Стива буквально на шаг. Но у того хотя бы был щит, созданный мастерами Т’Чаллы, а придурок-Барнс просто свалился с неба.

Репульсоры привычно выплюнули порцию энергии, которая пронеслась разрушающей волной. Двери выбило раньше, чем Барнс успел к ним подобраться, разбираясь с охраной, и Стив воспользовался моментом, проскользнув внутрь. У них была одна цель: проверить, не держали ли здесь кого-нибудь в заложниках в роли подопытных крыс. Ну и, разумеется, - зачистить территорию.

В начале коридор не разветвлялся и они поочерёдно выбивали все встреченные ими двери. Тони действовал механически, больше обращая внимание на тот поток данных, что присылала ему П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, подключившись к местному серверу. Вернее, к той его части, что уже успела взломать ключ-программа, написанная на коленке за десять минут до выхода. Как хорошо, что он делает это не впервые, а то неловко бы вышло в случае провала.

Но вскоре коридор разделился на две части, и предстояло решить, кто куда пойдёт. Тони, махнув рукой Стиву и Барнсу, повернул в левый коридор, уверенный, что пойдёт один. Но, то ли это был всемирный заговор против него, то ли Барнс опять решил всё за остальных, но он снова обнаружился за правым плечом, с невозмутимостью машины следующий за ним по пятам. 

— Какого хуя? — вежливо поинтересовался Тони, повернувшись к нему лицом и открывая щиток.

— Скройся, — не менее вежливо попросил Барнс и выстрелил ему за спину. Короткий вопль и грохот упавшего тела оповестил, что попал он в яблочко. 

— Я люблю, знаешь ли, работать в одиночку.

— Не поверишь, Старк, но я тоже. Привычка за шестьдесят лет. Кто же знал, что тебя будет так тянуть налево, что мне и не угнаться.

— Я буду бесконечно вам благодарен, если вы оставите свои… разборки до возвращения на базу, — неожиданно по внутренней связи вмешался Стив, и Тони вздрогнув, совсем забыв о его присутствии. — Мы отстаём от графика на полминуты.

— Вообще-то, составлял его именно я, — возмутился Тони, на что получил лишь практически идентичное хмыканье. Впрочем, Стив прав, он позволил себе отвлечься во время боя, что было недопустимо. Пора брать себя в руки.

А о том, что на месте заминки Стива Тони явственно послышалось слово «семейные», он точно не станет думать.

 

Дворец Т’Чаллы, в который они вернулись после уничтожения базы, был велик настолько, что казался пустующим. Тони мог бродить по его коридорам часами, но так и не столкнуться ни с кем из обитателей или прислуги. Очень удобно, когда задумываешь недоброе.

Стив нашёл на базе явно что-то важное, но не собирался делиться. Это было видно и по некоторой скованности, и по чуть виноватому взгляду, который Тони ловил на себе. Он догадывался, что Стив забрал данные о других базах или даже о верхушки «Колец», которые не попались ему. И даже понимал, что им двигало. Но спорить и доказывать, что он не одержим и не самоубийца было бесполезно, к тому же Тони умел учиться на своих ошибках. И больше не собирался повторять Сибирь.

Поэтому сейчас он бродил по дворцу и пытался найти кабинет профессора, которому он сам же отдал добытые данные. Память сбоила, а запутанные коридоры не способствовали воспоминанию об единожды пройденном маршруте.

Наконец, показалась нужная дверь, и Тони всё же вспомнил этот коридор, по которому он в прошлый раз просто шёл с другой стороны. Замок поддался до обидного легко, оказалось достаточно простой отмычки, которой он сносно научился орудовать ещё в школе, когда отжать дверцу ящика не хватало ни сил, ни роста. 

Кабинет, который, по-видимому, часто использовали и для сна, был завален документами так, что Тони уважительно присвистнул. Он свою мастерскую даже до Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.Са не мог довести до подобной свалки. Как сам хозяин здесь ориентировался, оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, нужные Тони данные всё равно находились на цифровом носителе, что упрощало всё.

Перерыв стол дважды, Тони в который раз переложил тот жёсткий диск, что отдал профессору после уничтожения исследовательской базы, как обратил внимание на серийный номер. В голове щёлкнуло, и он понял, что Стив явно не стал заморачиваться другими носителями, закинув все данные на один, тот самый, что обещал отдать раньше. Благо память позволяла выкачать не одну и не две базы, а все десять. От этого, конечно, страдал размер диска, но Тони уже работал над проектом.

Барнса не выдала ни скрипнувшая дверь, ни шорох шагов или звук дыхания. Но стоило тому появиться на пороге, как Тони в тот же миг поднял голову и посмотрел на него в упор, нутром почуяв чужое присутствие. 

— Ты, — нахмурился Барнс, в несколько шагов преодолевая расстояние до стола, за которым стоял Тони. Разом стало тяжело дышать, и Тони надеялся, что виной тому был влажный, несмотря на всю вентиляцию, воздух. А никак не это ощущение давящего осуждающего взгляда, без которого Тони точно бы обошёлся.

— Решил заглянуть на огонёк? — нарочито беспечным тоном ответил Тони, но когда это работало на Барнсе.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл, — сказал Барнс, и от его тона заныло под ложечкой. 

— Не слышу знака вопроса в конце предложения.

— Он риторический. Стив никогда не умел врать и мучается слишком откровенно, потому что снова соврал тебе.

— Ничему человека жизнь не учит, — посетовал Тони, отступая на несколько шагов и стараясь по кругу обойти Барнса. Выход манил прикрытой дверью, оставалось проскользнуть мимо чем-то разозлённого Барнса. Неужто его так задела эта маленькая противозаконная кража? Но Тони ведь просто скопировал, а не забрал диск себе.

— Его об этом попросил я, — сказал Барнс, и Тони вморозило в пол. Повернувшись всем корпусом, потому что шея вдруг стала деревянной, он тихо спросил разом онемевшими от злости губами:

— Что?

— Это я не позволил Стиву отдать тебе данные. Ты сорвёшься без подстраховки в бой, Старк. Нечего тебе там делать одному.

— Тебя так уж точно не позову, — процедил Тони, чувствуя, как в животе сворачивается колкий комок ярости, и только хрупкая плата, которую он держал в руках, останавливала от того, чтобы наброситься на Барнса.

— Ты никого не позовёшь, потому что это опасно. А тебе насрать, ты же вроде как умираешь, так чего заботиться о своей жизни.

— Я не суицидник, Барнс, и не тебе учить меня жизни.

— Я не учу. Я просто не даю тебе сделать глупость и сдохнуть раньше срока.

— Кто дал тебе такое право? — пластинка тихо хрустнула и раскрошилась в пальцах, впиваясь острыми краями в кожу. Но боль не остужала, пелена, похожая на ту, первую, пусть и слабее, застилала глаза. Барнс стоял бледный, осунувшийся, но настолько уверенный в своей правоте, что его было не сдвинуть. Тони догадывался, чувствовал, что тот хочет сказать. Понимал эту извращённую, болезненную логику и даже в какой-то мере принимал, иначе почему терпел всю ту заботу, что проявлял к нему Барнс.

Но он не хотел этого слышать. Только не сейчас, только не вслух.

Барнс раскрыл рот, чтобы сказать, и Тони уже почти шагнул вперёд, чтобы хуком заткнуть ему рот, как в коридоре раздались шаркающие, такие знакомые шаги. Слишком близко к двери, чтобы это было случайно.

Чёртов профессор решил посетить свою обитель.

Барнс долю секунды стоял с широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом его выучка разведчика взяла вверх. Тони не успел даже вдохнуть, как его толкнули назад, впечатывая в шкаф, стоявший в самом углу комнаты, и приказали одними губами:

— Быстро в него.

И где были его мозги, когда он, не задумываясь, сделал то, что приказали.

Они успели вовремя, влезли в этот грёбанный шкаф, который хозяин использовал для хранения парочки потёртых пиджаков. Узкий, он едва позволил поместиться им двоим и закрыть дверь, но от тесноты они были вынуждены стоять практически вплотную, сталкиваясь руками и ногами.

Профессор вошёл, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Он не казался взволнованный тем, что его кабинет оказался вскрыт и, кажется, даже этого не заметил. Тони с замиранием сердца вслушивался в его шарканье, ощущал каждый выдох Барнса виском и неожиданно остро осознавал себя в столь маленьком замкнутом пространстве.

Запах сандала от пиджаков щекотал ноздри, давил на голову. Злость ещё не утихла, лишь приглушённая всей этой нелепой до гротескности ситуацией. То, что они прятались как нашкодившие школьники, ничуть не успокаивало, лишь подбивало на глупости и дальнейшее выяснение отношений.

Если бы не профессор, он бы точно попытался разбить Барнсу лицо.

В горле перехватило, и Тони с возрастающим ужасом, почти моментально сменившим ярость, понял: он на пороге приступа. И он не может позволить себе даже звука, запертый в шкафу наедине с Барнсом, в комнате с профессором, закопавшимся в бумажки.

Надавив на горло рукой, Тони в тусклом свете от неплотно прикрытой дверцы видел, как Барнс дёрнулся, понимая, что сейчас произойдёт. Но всё, что Барнс не попытался бы сделать, было бесполезно, и потому Тони закрыл глаза.

Плавно опускаясь, насколько это было возможно в столь узком пространстве, на колени, отрезая себе все пути к отступлению.

Барнс стоял, вжимаясь в боковую стенку шкафа, напряжённый так, что страшно тронуть. Но Тони не боялся, он положил руки на бёдра, ощущая подушечками пальцев шершавую джинсу. Запах сандала мешался с пылью и чем-то горьким, отдалённо напоминавшим аромат от цветов бессмертника, и это кружило голову.

Приступ затих, не накатывая привычной лавиной, и замер где-то в районе горла, мешая дышать. Тони, тем не менее, вздохнул так глубоко, как только мог, открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо в лицо Барнсу, стоявшему с таким ошеломлённым видом, что хоть картину пиши.

Он явно понимал, что задумал Тони, это ощущалось и по закаменевшим под пальцами мышцам, и по тому, как часто вздымалась его грудная клетка. Выражения лица не было видно, лишь глаза едва поблёскивали, но этого хватало, чтобы понимать — Барнс не станет его останавливать.

Особенно если Тони не станет медлить.

И так, глядя ему прямо в глаза, Тони одними губами прошептал «терпи» и потёрся щекой о пах, чувствуя, как твердеет член от малейшего движения. Собственный стоял с того момента, как он опустился на колени, приняв решение.

Язычок молнии поддался с трудом, так сильно были натянуты джинсы. Член Барнса, скрытый боксёрами, стоял крепко, и Тони испытал ужас и восторг, ощущая его щекой. Проклятье, он занимался подобным так давно, что и не упомнить, а эти чёртовы размеры пугали наравне с тем, как и возбуждали. Проведя губами по ткани, Тони почувствовал, что головка уже успела испачкать их выступившей смазкой. Барнс завелся с пол оборота, и в голове сама собой мелькнула, а после засела намертво мысль, был ли у него кто-нибудь.

Был ли у него кто-нибудь вообще с тех самых пор, как он упал с поезда, или же это тело столько лет не знало удовольствия.

Одна мысль о том, что у Барнса мог кто-то быть, прошила настолько острой ревностью, что Тони почти удивился, будь он в состоянии это сделать. Но собственное возбуждение, намешанное со злостью и страхом быть застигнутыми, уже вползало в голову дымкой, мешая думать.

Во рту скопилась слюна, и Тони бездумно раскрыл рот, обхватывая головку через ткань боксёров, ощущая губами и руками, как Барнса пробила мелкая дрожь. Тот стоял, почти не дыша, и только руки его висели вдоль тела, крепко стиснутые в кулаки. Тони мог бы представить, как Барнс вплёл бы свои пальцы, живые и металлические, ему в волосы, и от одного этого почти застонал. Но голова ещё соображала достаточно, чтобы Тони мог себя контролировать, и потому он просто занялся тем, чем собирался. Начал сосать.

Ткань белья намокла и мешала, в нос вместе с сандалом бил запах мускуса, а челюсть почти сразу заныла. Тони пальцами провёл по бёдрам, очерчивая выступающие мышцы, подцепил резинку трусов и потянул вниз, освобождая член. Он понимал, что взять его в рот целиком нереально, не с его практически отсутствующим опытом, но возбуждение пузырилось в крови и толкало на безумство, заставляло не останавливаться.

От чуть горьковатого, не чета лепесткам, вкуса Тони начало потряхивать. С каждым движением головы он пытался взять чуть глубже, чувствуя, как член скользит во рту и упиваясь этим. Барнс стоял смирно, не двигаясь, и выдавала его состояние лишь всё усиливавшаяся дрожь. Словно от каждого движения языка Тони он терял контроль.

В голове почти не осталось мыслей. Ширинка слишком узких, чёрт бы их побрал, джинсов давила на собственный член, но Тони не мог замереть хоть на секунду и расстегнуть её. Ему казалось, что если он оторвёт руки от бёдер Барнса, то всё полетит по пизде, последние остатки контроля рухнут, и они спалятся. То, что профессор ещё здесь, буквально в паре шагов от шкафа, скребло нервы острыми когтями, и Тони дорого бы дал, чтобы оказаться сейчас в собственной спальне. Там он мог бы разложить Барнса по всем правилам, валять по постели столько, сколько бы ему захотелось, без оглядки на случайных свидетелей.

Тони хотел этого. Чтобы Барнс потерял свой контроль, отпустил себя и показал ему всё то, что скрывалось под невозмутимой, набившей оскомину маской. Образы роились в голове, тело горело, мечтая об ответной ласке, а горло, натренированное, мать его, болезнью, пропускало в себя член всё глубже и глубже. 

Тони всё-таки не выдержал. Оторвал одну руку от бедра и сжал собственный пах, в жалкой попытке унять возбуждение, и Барнса пробило. Струя спермы ударила в горло, внезапно. Барнса трясло так, что удивительно, как шкаф не ходил ходуном, а кулаки были стиснуты настолько, что Тони, казалось, слышал скрип металла. 

Его скрутило судорогой, но чужого оргазма было мало, чтобы кончить самому. Тони выпустил член изо рта с пошлым звуком, одним глотком проглотив всё, что было. Челюсть ныла с непривычки, горло саднило, но воздух проникал в лёгкие без проблем. Собственное возбуждение ничуть не ослабло, и Тони вывалился из шкафа, пытаясь сообразить, где бы он мог решить свою проблему. Запоздалая мысль о том, что они не одни, мелькнула вспышкой паники, но комната уже была пуста. Тони даже не заметил, когда профессор ушёл.

Один взгляд на Барнса, стоявшего с диким взглядом с расплывшимся зрачком, и Тони затрясло. Тони кое-как поднялся с колен и побрёл в сторону выхода, пытаясь игнорировать боль от сдавленного джинсами члена. Но уйти ему не дали, Барнс всегда приходил в себя слишком быстро, и сейчас ему хватило буквально два вдоха.

Тони не успел сделать даже пары шагов, как его впечатало в ту единственную стену, возле которой не стояли стопки бумаг, он только и успел выставить ладони, чтобы хоть немного смягчить удар. Барнс прижимался к нему плотно, фактически накрывая собой, и от жара чужого тела хотелось стонать. Тони прикусил губу, до металлического вкуса, наслаждаясь болью наравне с возбуждением. И потому не сразу понял, что живая рука Барнса уже расстегнула ему штаны, даря блаженное облегчение.

Барнс не нежничал. Он чуть отодвинулся, позволяя Тони не вжиматься в стену, и тут же засунул руку в боксёры, плотно обхватывая член ладонью. Горячая, она казалось раскалённой, и от этого темнело в глазах. Как и от того, как Барнс уверенно начал дрочить, сразу взяв быстрый темп.

Он всё ещё прижимался всем телом, касался своей небритой щекой его шеи, и от этого хотелось скулить. Одной мысли, что Барнс вообще сделает ответный жест любезности, хватало, чтобы яйца ныли, а член буквально истекал смазкой. Тони трясло, он только и мог, что упираться руками в стену и не забывать дышать. Губы, истерзанные зубами, болели, но эта боль доходила лишь краем, всё сознание Тони сейчас сосредоточилось на Барнсе и на его руке на члене.

Холод металла обжёг яички, и Тони с задушенным криком кончил, сотрясаясь от оргазма. Колени подкосились, и он упал бы, не придержи его Барнс. Спиной он чувствовал его напряжённое тело, ощущал, как у того снова встало, и от этого в душе поднималась тёмная, злая радость.

Твою мать.

Тони дёрнулся, высвобождаясь из объятий, и Барнс тут же отпустил его. Заправив свой член обратно и застегнув ширинку, Тони, не глядя по сторонам, развернулся к выходу и ровным шагом отправился в свою комнату.

Он надеялся лишь на то, что по пути не встретит никого, и Барнса в том числе. Благо тот так и остался стоять в кабинете, смотря ему в след до тех пор, пока не закрылась дверь.

 

За следующие сутки он ни разу не пересёкся с Барнсом. Даже когда он отвешивал положенные реверансы, прежде чем вернуться домой, тот не появлялся в общих комнатах, хотя остальные не преминули зайти. Тони ощущал на себе их внимательные, чуть настороженные взгляды, и лишь Наташа да Стив вели себя совершенно спокойно.

— Рыжей ты мне нравилась больше, — заметил Тони, пожимая её протянутую руку. 

— Когда буду перекрашиваться в следующий раз, обязательно спрошу твоего мнения, — с усмешкой сказала Наташа, и было непонятно, насколько она серьёзна. 

— Лучше попроси П.Я.Т.Н.И.Цу смоделировать твой образ в новом цвете, результат тебя удивит.

Спасибо заживляющей мази и солнечным очкам, он выглядел настолько обыденно, что ни у кого не возникло вопросов, чем он занимался всего сутки назад. Он не был готов отвечать на этот вопрос даже себе, что уж говорить про всю эту шпионскую братию, что немного пришла в себя и перестала на него коситься.

Т’Чалла, величественный в своей невозмутимости пополам с доброжелательностью, вызвался проводить его до квинджета, чтобы поговорить о дальнейшем сотрудничестве. Они оба понимали, что всё чертовски сложно, и несколько удачных миссий и одна решённая задача не сможет сломить весь лёд, что был между Мстителями.

Хотя Стив приятно удивлял. Он не стал надоедать душещипательными разговорами и просто сказал «спасибо». Вышло куда более искренне, чем Тони мог бы себе представить.

Может, ещё не всё потеряно.

— Благодарю за то, что ты откликнулся, — сказал Т’Чалла, когда они встали у самого трапа. — Не каждый может закопать топор войны так легко, как это сделал ты.

— Это было нелегко.

— Да, — сказал Т’Чалла, и Тони видел понимание в его глазах. — Но пусть хотя бы на словах это будет так. 

— Надеюсь, что эта встреча не будет последней, — искренне сказал Тони и первый протянул руку для рукопожатия. 

— Как и то, что каждая следующая будет более приятной, — улыбнулся Т’Чалла.

Квинджет резко рванул с места, стоило Тони сесть в кресло, а звуки хард-рока мгновенно заполнили собой всё пространство. Сердце ныло, и он не хотел думать, что это из-за того, что они с Барнсом не попрощались. 

Хотя он был бы и рад, чтобы та сцена в кабинете стала прекрасной жирной точкой в их несуществующих отношениях.

То, о чём он не хотел думать, теперь, когда он остался наедине с собой, настигло его и ударило под дых. Тони помнил и вкус, и запах, и то, как дрожало тело под его руками, а на душе было мерзко. Даже удивительно, что его дрянная болезнь не сочла это за ту же ссору, только куда более злую и жестокую.

Тони не спросил Барнса, чего хочет он. Воспользовался ситуацией в своих интересах ведь, если подумать, то какого чёрта они вообще полезли прятаться, Тони и худшие вещи творил в своей жизни, не стесняясь ни зрителей, ни осуждения. Ошибкой больше, ошибкой меньше, какая к чёрту разница?

Закрыв глаза, Тони постарался отключиться, зная, что то, что он натворил, ещё вернётся к нему бумерангом.

Дом встретил его пустотой и тишиной. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А молчала, не выдавала гору накопившейся за время его отлучки информации, не сообщала, сколько звонков он пропустил, устроив себе каникулы. Тони был ей за этой благодарен.

Приступ накрыл не сразу, ближе к вечеру, когда он устроился в гостиной с бокалом виски и планшетом, на котором просматривал последние проекты компании. Тони ждал его и ничуть не удивился, когда лёгкие в груди словно смяло чьей-то рукой, а воздуха перестало хватать. Бокал выпал из ослабевшей руки, а сам Тони свалился на ковёр и ударился коленями, но за удушьем отметил это лишь краем сознания. В голове царила пустота, он не пытался ничего сделать, и лишь открывал рот в рефлекторной жажде тела сделать следующий вдох.

Приступ закончился почти сразу же, а Тони выплюнул целое соцветие и с отвращением отшвырнул его ладонью, укладываясь на освободившееся место. 

Грудь болела так, будто ему переломало рёбра, и тело уже начало потряхивать от накопившегося токсина. Всё же его лекарство было несовершенным, думал Тони, не торопясь лезть за ним в карман. Только был ли смысл его дорабатывать?

— Так и собираешься валяться на ковре возле своего дивана? — поинтересовался до боли знакомый голос, и Тони едва не скрутило судорогой. Он был уверен, что Барнс не станет его преследовать - тот ясно дал понять, что не хочет ни видеть его, ни продолжать банкет. Так какого чёрта Барнс припёрся?

— Тебя не спросил.

Тяжёлые армейские ботинки остановились возле самой головы, а потом сам Барнс присел на корточки, держа двумя пальцами флакон с противоядием.

Смотреть на его перевёрнутое лицо было странно, и потому Тони закрыл глаза.

— Откуда взял?

— Вытащил у тебя из пиджака, когда мы чуть не подрались, — спокойно ответил Барнс и поставил флакон ему на нос, придерживая пальцами.

— Нахрена?

— Чтобы быть уверенным, что оно всегда у тебя под рукой.

— Твоя самокритичность меня убивает.

— Кажется, не только она, — невесело усмехнулся Барнс и разжал пальцы. Тони успел перехватить флакон, пока тот не скатился с него под диван, и в один глоток опустошил. Горло привычно свело от сладости, но вкус бессмертника не исчез, не собираясь сдаваться вот так просто. Прямо как Барнс, никак его не выкинуть из головы, можно даже не пытаться.

— Догадался, значит, — Тони всматривался в его осунувшееся лицо с тёмными кругами под глазами, разглядывал неровную щетину, по которой просто хотелось провести пальцами. Тогда он ощущал её лишь шеей, и ему было интересно, каково это, если бы Барнс его поцеловал.

— Сказать честно, то не сразу. Тогда у меня, казалось, мозг вместе со спермой наружу вытек.

— Сочту за комплимент, — Тони ухмыльнулся, ловя отзеркаленную улыбку. Потом она стекла, и Барнс наклонился ниже, почти вплотную, обрубая все пути для отступления. От него, такого близкого, только руку протяни, в горле перехватило, а сердце начало стучать быстрее. Но Тони лишь стиснул зубы покрепче, не давая вырваться наружу и одному из той тысячи слов, что крутились сейчас в его голове.

Барнс смотрел хмуро и болезненно открыто, позволяя считывать себя так же, как Тони читал чертёж, одним взглядом охватывая всю картину. Поразительная вседозволенность, и всё ему одному. 

— Знаешь, Старк, я настолько понимаю тебя, что даже не знаю, есть ли смысл… предлагать.

— Мне не нужна жалость, — просто сказал Тони, не убеждая, а скорее озвучивая им обоим понятный факт.

— Да, — кивнул Барнс, всё ещё нависавший над его головой, так близко, что дыхание дразнило лицо. — Знаю. И потому я подожду.

— Чего? — Тони нахмурился, не понимая чужой, такой странной сейчас логики.

— Когда меня тоже накроет этой дрянью, и я буду выхаркивать свои лёгкие вместе с цветами от неразделённой любви к тебе. И будем мы как два долбоёба, страдать и мучиться, прямо как иллюстрация пьес Шекспира.

— Умоляю тебя, заткнись.

— Я разве не прав?

— Прав, — кивнул Тони, поднимая ставшую тяжёлой руку и надавливая на чужой затылок. Он не сомневался сейчас, но от неотвратимости этого шага было самую малость страшно. — Прав… Джеймс. И потому мы не будем ждать.

Первый поцелуй имел привкус лекарства и цветов. Но почти сразу же он исчез, стёртый нахальными губами и горькой нежностью, от которой так и перемыкало горло.


End file.
